dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio
This article lists all Radio tracks appearing in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description All vehicles, including motorcycles are fitted with a radio. The radio will play a random song upon entry, and songs can be cycled through using Z and X on PC, the D-pad on Xbox and PS2, and the left and right buttons on Wii. Each era features songs representing the respective era's music, i.e., 1978's playlist features classic rock, punk, funk, pop and soul music, while 2006 is heavily based on metal, punk rock, indie rock and some hip-hop. Some songs are exclusive to platform. Some songs may appear only in cutscene. Playlist ;1978 Playlist Composed Soundtrack As well as licensed tracks from worldwide artists, numerous soundtracks were composed by bands hired or associated with Atari. *No Consequences - Narco *Come and Get it - King G and The Reflections *Mango Man - King G and The Reflections *Monkey Nuts - King G and The Reflections *New York Pity - Marvin Gaye & King G and The Reflections *Plastic Boys - King G and The Reflections *Smack The Bird - King G and The Reflections *Want What I Got - King G and The Reflections *Amplified Sin - Narco *Bleach City - Narco *I Can't See You - Narco *My DJ Is a Driver - Narco *Song of Innocense - Narco *The Spin - Narco *Vertical Flip - Narco *You Don't Look Like a Cop - Narco Collaborative Artists Some songs were listed as collaborative with Atari and Ubisoft in the Driver: Parallel Lines Manual. *Addicted to Speed - Paul Oakenfold *Driver - Lifesavas *(Everybody) Reverbarate (The Return To New York Mix) - Arthur Baker *Get Out of My Way - Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five *Narcistic Fix - Public Enemy *Now What You Gon Due - Chuck D and Professor Griff *Pop The Blue - Suicide *Rock Til I'm Rol'in - Audio Bullys *You Will Pay - Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five *Louis XIV - Louis XIV (not featured in the PC version) *Too Cold - Roots Manuva Trivia *Sealings, by Yeah Yeah Yeahs, is played during Ransom, when Terry Kidumms is released from prison after 28 years. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OxmqQAdvB0 *Gang Bang, by Oscar Brown Jr, is played during Ransom, when Terry Kiddums is shot by Corrigan in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, while in the PC and Wii versions, Neighborhood Threat by Iggy Pop plays instead. *Suffragette City, by David Bowie, is played during Introduction, in the first cutscene. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_ljPxZ3fDg *Express Yourself, by Charles Wright, plays inside Ray's Autos in the 1978 era in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, while in the PC and Wii versions, Lowrider by WAR plays instead. *I Changed My Mind (MC's Rattle Snake Remix), by Lyrics Born, plays inside Ray's Autos in the 2006 era in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, while in the PC and Wii versions, Muscle Car (Sander Kleinenberg's Pace Car Mix) by Mylo plays instead. *Worth it, by Narco, also made it into Driver: San Francisco. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSnUs21nW9s *The album in which 'One Way or Another' was released is called 'Parallel Lines'. *There are two anachronisms in the 1978 era - Smash It Up by The Damned and Bustin' Loose by Chuck Brown play on the radio, despite both being released in 1979, a year after the game takes place. *Monkey Nuts, by King G and The Reflections, plays in the main menu of Driver 76. References Category:Features Category:Eras